Demon Lovers
by Priestess of Silvanus
Summary: The world is torn apart, humans are nothing and creatures rule. Wufei, Duo and Quatre not only hope to survie to a ripe old age but now have to deal with being slaves slash
1. Chapter 1

****

Quatre's Pov.

It was cold, so very cold! They had lowered the temperature to kill off any unlucky street walkers who slept outside, or alone. I wasn't sure I would survive the night. Normally I wouldn't have to worry, an added bonus of being friends and a little more with a werewolf, or part werewolf. They were naturally hot blooded so a little cold never bothers them, and if you sit or snuggle close enough there like natural body warmers. But to move that close to the American boy seemed wrong tonight. We were best friends or at least that's what I thought we were, and its not like we haven't shared body heat before, but Duo had been acting weird all day, cold even and I didn't know what to make out of it. I know I can be overly sensitive, but my 'feelings' have never lead me wrong before, I know something's wrong, I just don't understand why Duo won't tell me. I could help, I know I'm not as strong or brave but I'm good at other things, especially these types of things.

It comes with being an empath, I séance things. I'm told I'm pretty strong, but I don't see it like that. Duo's strong; maybe that's why he doesn't like me anymore. Maybe he finely realized how weak I truly am. I know it's dangerous to have these types of relationships. I've seen lovers killed, and used against each other. I know I'm not completely worthy of Duo, but I just thought. . . . .

****

Duo's Pov.

I'm just laying here, the trash heap around me nearly making me gag. I can feel the small blonde shivering next to me, I miss Quatre's smell. No matter what, Quatre always smells like peppermint, and something else, something that calms even me down. I want so desperately to move closer to him, to stop his shivering, to share my body heat with him. But I don't know if he'll accept me. I had been so cruel to him today; I think it finely truly hit me that Quatre really cares for me. And I really care for the petite Arab descendent, far more then I should. Having an attachment to someone often got you and that someone killed or in deep shit, especially on the street where Quatre and I spent so much of are time. I have been so very cold to Quatre's, hurtful in any way I thought I could, I wanted him to leave before I got him killed, and it would be me who got him killed. I'm the weaker of the two of us, I've done horrible things to survive, and the wolf in me is always ready to do them again.

The wolf in me demands so many things, I know sooner or later it will come to think of Quatre as either its mate, or its pack member, after that it wont matter what me or Quatre wants, the wolf would have claimed him. So now I lay here having spent all day trying to drive the small blond away yet nothing seems to have worked. No one stayed around this long. Quatre should have realized that I'm a hard, cold, unloving animal and taken for the hills. He hadn't though, he merely gives me sad, side ways glances and continues to work by my side. Now he lays mere feet away slowly dying of cold, and he will die, I know he will. I can feel his body temperature slowly lowering, soon Quatre won't want to move, then he wont be able to move, then slowly he will fall into a blissful sleep, and never awaken again. I've seen it before.

A part of me wants to let him die, let him leave this life before I cause him more pain, but I know that its to late. I can't leave him, not to suffer, or to die. So turning over I pull Quatre to my body. I feel him tense for a couple seconds before I whisper my apologies into his ear. I tell him not to fear, I won't hurt him again, not if I can help it. He relaxes into my embrace, snuggling his silk blond covered head under my chin. I feel Quatre's breathing even out and right before sleep takes me I send a silent pray up to any god that still stands watch over are pathetic, hell on earth. Watch out for the third member of are party, make sure he's found some where warm to sleep, keep him alive till Quatre and I can find him tomorrow.

****

Heero's Pov.

"Heero, are you going hunting?" I turned to look at Relena, fighting the urge to roll me eyes, and maybe strangle her also.

"No just going for a walk." I know Relena can feel my hate, 'her beautiful fledgling' that's what she calls me and she laughs soft at the pain she knows she causes me.

"Don't worry Heero I'm leaving to night. You really should get a handle on those emotions of yours." I make no comment but even if I had, I know Relena would have pretended not to have heard it. "Heero what ever happened to the fine toy I bought you last time I was here?" I felt my heart clench at my makers words, I knew she saw the look on my face and I quickly pull down my mask to hide my pain form her. She'll only use it to hurt me more, her one pleasure is to make sure her grip on my life never slips.

"That was nearly 60 years ago Relena. She's long dead and buried." Even to my own ears my voice is cold, though strained, and at Relena's laugh I know she has noticed my pain as well.

"Well I guess I'll leave you to your devices then, have fun my sweet. " I watch as she smiling walks past me, leaving a small kiss on my cheek as if she truly cares, if we were talking about nothing more then the weather. To her that's what slaves were, toys that once used and broken were useless. I sigh at the memory of my Gabriella, so much beauty, a true and loyal friend.

"Damned women!" For an instant I let my anger take control and glare heatedly at her retreating back. I stand there many moments calming myself back down. I wanted to go out tonight, and it would do no good if I killed anyone because of my bad temper.

As I walked out side then down the street I watched the patrols moving inside alleys and abandoned homes to pull out the dead, those who hadn't made it through the night. I knew these freezing, were needed to keep the vermin population down to a degree we could control but I still felt bad. These people were just trying to survive, oh well that was something I didn't need to think of, I had no say in it. I was just turning a corner when I head my name being called.

"Heero……… Heero?" Snapping around I was met by Trowa's friendly face, "You all right?" Trowa looked worriedly at me, with black wings folding around his body to stand closer to me.

"Yes, I just had a visit by Relena." I watched Trowa wince viably, he knew well of Relena, having been my friend since I was made, she all so knew of the love of Relena's, to watch her youngest fledgling suffer. All her other children had all ready flown the coupe, found others to protect them, or had gained more power then she. I was her last, and I feared I would never get away from her.

"I'm going to meet Trezie at the pens would you like to come with me? You might be able to find your self a new toy." I gave Trowa one of my rare smiles knowing my friend was truly worried for me, though he would never say it.

"Yes, it's not like I have anything else to do." I was rewarded with my answer by one of Trowa's rare smiled as well, who knew maybe I would find the answers to everything with in the pens.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Scean change regular Pov.

"Do you see anything you like?" Trezie looked over at Heero and Trowa as they stood beside him looking at the display. They were all humans or half humans captured that morning after the freezing,. Those who were lucky enough to survive, though not quick enough to hide when the patrol came around were displayed like dogs, showed off by viscous demons with leather and spiked whips.

"Look at those three, they seem to know each other." Heero looked in the direction Trezie pointed. Three boys stood together, a small blonde held the hand of a long braided boy. The long haired one seemed ready to ripe everyone apart. His anger seemed to float in the air, the only thing keeping his calm was the seemingly innocent touch of the other boy. Standing next to them was a Chinese boy with his black hair done in a tight pony-tail. The Chinese boy seemed to be threatening anyone who got to close to the blonde.

"The loyalty is astonishing." Zechs spoke pulling the three's gaze away from the caged beauties. Zechs was the beautiful blonde slave driver who owned all the slaves till they were sold. Known to be extremely cruel, everyone said Zechs was as powerful as he was beautiful.

"Where did you find them?" Trowa asked turning back to keep his eyes on the blonde beauty, he had all ways had a thing for blondes, though he didn't like them cruel or dominating as he had found Zechs was in bed.

"The blonde and the brunette were found in a trash dump. When they were awoken by my guards the braided one seemingly went into instant attack, he killed three of the six guards who were there. The blonde went into a fit of some kind while this was happening. The surviving guards tell me that soon as it happens the brunette instantly stopped and went to him. He then went quietly soothing the blonde. I have no doubt had the blonde not reacted so badly they would have made it away, killing all six of my men." Heero nodded, his eyes never leaving the braided boys as Zechs talked.

"Were-blood! It's in his veins." Heero said with a dull voice. Zechs nodded, his fears being restated, werewolves never sold well if at all. Most of the time the king had them put down, they caused too much trouble with in the streets.

"And the dark one?" Trezie asked faking boredom, when in reality he was fascinated by these seemingly tiny, and breakable creatures. He had no doubt this one had just as interesting story as the other two.

"He was found alone. Walking the streets and half dead. When he was brought in the blonde was all ready there. From what I got out the survivors, they had separated the blonde and brunette. Some of my men were trying to take advantage of the small one. I losed a total of seven more men between the Chinese boy fighting to get to the blonde and the brunette doing the same.. ….. And the blonde took out two of my best men, though I'm not sure how. When I heard about the problems I told them to leave them be and to put them together. They've been like that for the past 3 hours. I'm afraid they won't sell, there far to dangers for anyone. People don't want a toy that causes more damage then there worth." Everyone nodded understanding. If no one bought them they would probably be put down if not just let back on the street. It mattered how much more damage they caused before the night was over. So far the only loss was a couple incompetent guards, if they were foolish enough to attack any one important, well there life would certainly be forfeited.

"You two share a storage shed don't you?" Heero and Trowa nodded, both of them understanding where this was going. "You spend a lot of time together any ways, why don't you take them!! I'm sure they would be worth the trouble of breaking them in, and a little challenge would be good for you, especially since there hadn't been much work for the kings elite." Heero looked at Trowa whose eyes were still on the blonde.

"Trowa?" Trowa turned his head.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind. I admit the blonde has caught my eye. I've never had a telepath. There's intelligence in his eyes that I've never seen. Though the other two don't interest me at all. I don't like violent toys." Heero nodded.

"The brunette has a past, he might be interesting." Heero turned to Trezie. "What do you think I know you usually keep your pets in your home but…….." Trezie smiled.

"Yes I admit I would like the dark one but only if are dear friend can cut out the charges of his killed men." Zechs smiled.

"Done!! They were idiots any ways." Trezie smiled.

"Have them delivered to Heero's home we'll be there with your money." Zechs nodded kissing Heero, Trowa, and Trezie he left to fix up the paper flashing his fangs at selling the three unwanted pets. Yes he had lossed ten men, but it was well worth it to keep from having to dispose of these three, especially seeing as they probably wouldn't go with out a fight, and Zechs knew that if it came down to it the three may very well kill him.

"We'll should we go await are new pets?" Trezie asked a wicked glint in his eyes. Trowa flashed his beautiful smile.

"Yes, lets." Heero replied. Trezie nodded before spreading his black wings and leaping into the air. Trowa leaned down and wrapped his arms secularly around Heero's waist before taking off into the air, easily catching up with Trezie's relaxed flight.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Scean change

"Duo. . . . Wufei!" Both boys looked up at Quatre. He had just caught the eye a brown haired angle looking at him. "I think I have found which ones will be are new masters." Both Duo and Wufei bristled, not liking those words.

"Which ones?" Duo replied

"Those three, over there." Duo and Wufei turned to see the two men staring at them.

"What do you get Q?" Duo asked pushing away a dirty slave who got to close to Quatre. "The short brown haired one is a vamp. I don't think he wants you as a meal though, the price is a little high." Quatre smiled at Duo. "Since you killed those men." Duo smiled. He new he should have run but he couldn't leave Quatre to deal with them on his own. Not that he couldn't have, but Duo knew how Quatre truly hated fighting.

"I feel curiosity, and desirer. He wants someone who won't break to his demands. He wants you for your strength." Quatre giggled then let out a long sigh. "He grows very attached to his slaves. He's still very upset about the last ones death. He's trying to hide his emotions but they scream to be let out." Duo looked at the boy, his interest perked. Just then one of the guards moved forward, his eyes on Quatre's body.

"Wufei!" Wufei instantly saw him and kicked out sending him into Duo who snapped his neck then turned back and gave the stunning vamp a smile.

"and mine?" Wufei asked tensely, acting as if nothing had happened.

"The regal looking one with the wings. There's lust but I don't think he'll push you. He wants you to want him. Honor is a big thing and he demands perfection from himself and those around him." Quatre smiled, "He'll be perfect for you." Wufei frowned but before he could say anything he was pushed from behind, right into Quatre. Quatre looked up into the eyes of Wufei's attacker and through a wave of misery and pain at him. The man bent over in pain giving Wufei time to kick him in the side causing Wufei's attacker to black out.

"and yours Q?" Quatre turned to the last man reading his mind. His thoughts brought a blush to Quatre's face as they stared into each others eyes. "Q-man? Hey Quatre what's going on?" Duo shock Quatre and he looked and Duo and his blush deepened.

"Ummmmmm. . . . . . . . . . He seems nice." Duo didn't like that answer and he took Quatre in his arms snarling at the three men. Wufei moved closer feeling the same but refusing to show such emotion openly.

The three stood there for many moments till they saw the two fallen angles take flight one caring the vampire.

"Maybe not hunh. . . . " Duo started but Quatre shock his head.

"No, the feelings I felt were to strong." Quatre smiled at Duo and pointed towards the blonde vampire making his way towards them. "He's excited and his thoughts are on us!" Duo glared at the approaching figure letting hatred burn in his eyes.

"Now, Now little beauties don't give me these looks. I understand your anger but there is no reason to be. Your new masters decided that you shall be kept together. Your to stay with the vampire Heero. But don't worry you belong to Trowa, and you to Trezia. I'm sure that the arrangement wont last long though. You three have gotten very lucky. I'm sure that sooner or later you will want to stay with your masters, and more of likely you'll end up in your master's beds." Duo's eyes took on a fiery light and he snarled at the man. Putting his arms around Quatre (for using his powers causes' great weakness) protectively. Wufei glared at the man, and walked closer to Quatre and Duo.

"Well are you going to take us to are new home or stand their looking up at us?" Wufei gave a small sneer. He couldn't help his over protective nature, it came with the territory.

"I know my friend here is a pretty little thing but you will find us a little hard to bed." Quatre nearly chocked at the wave of emotion he caught from both boys at his side and the vampire in front of them.

The vampire laughed. . . . . . . . . "come on, follow me. And be warned. . . " Duo cut off the vampire with a wave of a hand.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about us running away." Zechs gave the wear-human a look. Usually he wouldn't tolerate such insolence but he didn't dare hurt any of the boys, he knew the others would come back with a vengeance. Plus the three boys didn't look as if they meant it as an insult more like they were taking him in to there confidence.

"Come then. . . . . ." Zechs walked towards Heero's house. Duo, Quatre and Wufei following him, along with a dozen personal guards of Zecks. "Here we are." Zechs went up to the door and knocked. They only waited a few moments before a dark haired man, assumedly Heero answered the door. He gave Zechs a smile then his eyes locked on Duos. Quatre got another wave of emotion and he nearly giggled. Used to Quatre's moments Duo moved his eyes from Heero to look at Quatre his head tipped in a questioning manner. Quatre just smiled in responses.

"Come, the other are in the main room." Heero motioned them in, Duo being the last to enter. Heero walked next to him. They said nothing as they walked but both used their blood instincts (Heero's being his vampire hyper senses and Duo part/werewolf super senses) to sense the other. After nearly five minutes Duo turned to Heero a wide grin plastered on his face.

"So Heero is it?" Heero nodded his eyebrow lifted in amusement. "Duo here, and I prefer if you call me by that, toy or slave have never suited me." Heero nearly laughed.

"You've been owned before?" Duo gave a wicked smile, reaching behind him to play with his braid.

"Yes!" Duo turned his head, giving Quatre a wink as he had stopped close enough to help his friend if he got into trouble.

"and??" Duo tilted his head in mock amusement to Heero's words.

"How do you think I got on the street?" Heero was taken back by the answer he couldn't believe a human was refusing to answer him.

"You killed him!" Duo gave Heero a shocked face then laughed. Quatre and Wufei joining in after mere moments. They had just walked in to the main room when the three of them were settling down when a curious Trezie asked what was going on.

"Seems I asked something funny!" Heero stated in monotone. This though Duo into another fit and even Quatre giggled but Wufei kept his face calm his eyes never leaving Trezie.

"Well before we do anything else, let me introduce ourselves, I am Trezie Krusranada, this is Heero Yui, and finally Trowa Barton!" Trezie stated with a grin.

Quatre stepped forward bowing ever so slightly. "My name is Quatre Winner, my braided friend is Duo Maxwell and the dark Asain in Chang Wufei." The three older men shared confused looks between themselves.

"Last names? I don't think I've ever met a sl . . .street walker with a last name." The three newly aquanted slaves shrugged.

"We were not always slaves. Once, we all had both families and . . .previous masters."

Sharing another look Trezie motioned them forward. "Come, I'm sure that you are not feeling quite like yourselves, especially after having a day in the pens. We have a bath waiting for you if you want it and afterwards we will continue are conversation."

"Thank you! That was very considerate." Quatre bowed deeply making Wufei snort, which made Trezie laugh. Wufei glared up at Trezie but Quatre put his hand on his shoulder pulling him slightly towards the room pointed out by Trezie.

"Come on Duo!" Duo nodded and followed Quatre who was still dragging the disgruntled Wufei.


	4. Chapter 4

"They'll be interesting won't they?" Trezia looked up at Zechs, and gave a little laugh at the blonde, though a part of him wanted to tear him to pieces at the way he had watched the three walk out of the room.

"They don't seem to be very scared of us do they?!" Trowa nodded at Heero, having noticed that himself.

"They've lived there lives on the streets. What's interesting is that their so close. I've seen humans ripe out each others throats for doing what that little blonde did." Trezia stated simply, he was still quite stunned that the petite boy had taken such a dominating position to the dark haired boy.

"He does seem to be what keeps them together. You probably could use him to break the other two." Trowa shook his head at Zechs words.

"I don't believe he's physically strong like the other two but I do think he's the most dangerous. He seems to know things, I think he's far stronger then what he's letting on, or he may not even know how strong he is. Earlier when the dark haired one was hit from behind the blonde through what felt like a wave of emotion at the man. Then before that I could feel his mind touching mine, like he was seeking answers to questions, yet he didn't know what the questions were. He's got very strong empathic abilities, ones that could easily be used." Trowa stopped and glared at the others. "Plus I won't have him hurt!! I like the innocence that radiates off him." Zechs nodded quickly not wanting to anger the other man.

"Well I must be going! Have fun!" Zechs gave them all a cheery smile and wave before turning around and walking out the door.

****

(While there talking!)

"They seem nice enough." Quatre stated while moving around Duo to scrub his back.

"Did you get anything from them?" Duo asked before all speech was taken from him by the feel of a very wet, naked Quatre against his back. Quatre felt Duo shiver and leaned forward to kiss an old scar on his shoulder.

"Only what I've all ready told you." Quatre sat back and motioned for Wufei to come closer so he could receive the same treatment. Quatre leaned forward to kiss a particularly sensitive part right below Wufei's ear.

"Mmmmmmm. . . . .I still don't like . . . . .it." Quatre giggled at Wufei, letting his lips trail down from his ear to his shoulder.

"Don't worry Wufei I would never lie to you." Wufei turned quickly and brought Quatre into his lap to scrub his back. Duo made a noise at being left out of the closeness, making Quatre giggle and Wufei snort but they both motioned for him to come over any ways. Duo smiled and through himself onto Quatre and Wufei. Who both let out a disgruntled sound at the added weight, Duo may not look heavy but he was all muscle.

"Duo, love you're a little heavy." Duo stuck out his tongue but moved so he sat next to them.

Reaching out Duo grabbed Wufei's face and kissed him hard on the lips. "Why Wu-man I do believe you taste like cherries." Quatre sputtered and Wufei's face darkened. "Now look Quatre he looks like a cherry." Wufei made a comment about injustice and leaped at Duo but with Quatre still on his lap he was hindered and with the force of Wufei's movement Quatre was throne forward smacking his head on the tub.

The loud smack brought Trezia, Trowa, and Heero running. When they entered the bath they found two naked men holding the third slightly disorientated other.

"What happened?" Trowa moved forward fear, anger, and concern running though his body at seeing his blonde beauty just lying there.

"Duo!" Wufei growled. Duo stood up and crotched in a defensive posture readying himself to fight to protect Wufei and Quatre. Trowa's eyes widened in rage as the braided boy tried to get in the way but before he could hurt him Heero had his arms wrapped around him.

"Trowa there not hurting him. There only doing what they feel necessary to protect one of there own."

"But…." Trezia walked up and put his hand on Trowa's shoulder. Heero and Trezia knew that if they couldn't get Trowa to calm down there would be a fight on there hands that would leave half the people in here dead and the other half dieing.

"Is he all right?" Trezia took a step closer but Duo crotched even lower, clearly saying with his body that another step with result in blood shed.

"Du……..o……." Duo turned around eminently, the others forgotten.

"Q……are……you….ok?" Duo's voice broke.

"Course,. . . . it was just a bump." Duo looked at Wufei who shook his head. "Did you forget, I'm an empath?" Trowa, Trezia and Heero smiled (all in different degrees Heero's was probably more a slight up raise of the lip) but Duo growled and Wufei snickered.

"Quatre…" Duo moved forward and Quatre laughed.

"Duo your naked!" Duo's face turned a bright red as he looked over his shoulder and jumped over Wufei and hide behind him. This display only made Quatre giggle harder which Quatre was learning was really making his head hurt worse.

"You know Q, your not completely dressed either and nether is Wu!"

Quatre nodded, "Yes but we weren't just about to take on an angle who felt like he was about to ripe your head off." Quatre looked at Trowa and smiled.

"If I promises to be really careful do you think you could leave us long enough to get dressed?" Quatre stopped he could feel the doubt coming off him in waves and Quatre couldn't help another smile spreading a cross his face as he felt what he could only describe as care coming off the obviously older boy.

"It may be my concussion driving me to do this but…." Quatre stood up showing every bit of his man hood and went to the table where clean clothes stood before dressing himself he threw a pair or boxers at Duo and Wufei.

By the time all three boys were dressed, the other three had recovered themselves and were no longer either blushing red or trying to stop themselves from jumping there respective slave.

If you'll follow me, you can get something to eat and then rest. We can talk tomorrow after your fitting." Trezie motioned them out of the bathroom and down the hall towards a large door.

"Fitting?" Wufei asked, his eyes rose in suspicion.

"Yes little dragon. A fitting for your new clothes." Wufei snorted already seeing the man as beneath him.

"The names Wufei and before you start to call him angle, or Blondie his names Quatre" Quatre gave Wufei a horrid look. But said nothing, knowing that Wufei was testing Trezia and that this was not his place to step in.

"Quatre, that's a beautiful name." Quatre jumped not realizing Trowa had come up beside him. "How do you feel by the way." Trowa asked walking closer to Quatre. It was obvious he would have reached up to touch him if two sets of eyes hadn't been burning a hole into his body. Trowa let out a small smile before dropping the hand he had raised halfway to Quatre's face.

Quatre smiled at Trowa, "I'm fine thank you. Its merrily a bump." Quatre figured the bump but winced at the slight pressure and removed his hand. Looking up he caught Trowa frowning.

"I can take that away." Quatre looked at him confused. "The pain, if you want. My race still have that power." Quatre thought for a second but realizing that his two friends would never trust the others, so he decided to make the first move. Walking into Trowa arms Quatre looked up at him.

"What do I do?" Trowa wrapped one of his arms around Quatre's waist the other he placed on his forehead. Quatre winced at the slight pressure on his head. He realized to late that he had made a noise because before he knew it he could feel rage course off of Duo and Wufei and he could feel them moving forward to ripe Trowa apart. Before they could take more then two steps Trezie had scoped Wufei up in his wings holding him close to him. Heero grabbed Duo and pinned him to the wall, vampire strength against half wolf.

"Stop, he's not hurting him." Heero growled moving his shoulder so Duo could see Quatre's peaceful face and Trowa's slight smile.

Trezie cooed softly to Wufei to calm him, "here, here, stop. Nothings wrong, calm yourself dragon." Wufei stared at Trezie a minute then looked to Quatre.

The blonde boy was leaning slightly against Trowa. His face was expressionless, his eyes clear. His head was tilted slightly up while Trowa's was tilted down so there faces were very close. Seconds later Quatre's eyes regained there focuses and so did Trowa's. There eyes caught and the lust and knowledge showed brightly. Trowa let Quatre go and pointed to where the others were being held. As Quatre turned around he felt Trowa bend down and kiss his hair next to his ear, sending a shiver down his spin.

"I'm fine!" Quatre walked closer to Wufei and Duo. He looked back at Trowa who was watching him slightly. Quatre smiled but focused back on his friends. He sent reassurance to both of them, and they both stopped struggling. When Heero and Trezie let Duo and Wufei go they moved to Quatre's side. Duo touched Quatre's head softly examine it. Moving his noise closer to Quatre's face he sniffed trying to senses pain or fear. Quatre giggled.

"There's no bump and my head doesn't hurt any more." Duo growled.

"Yes, but what else did he do while he was in there?" Quatre gave Duo a horrid look. Then he turned to Trezie, Heero and Trowa.

"Can you please leave us for a moment. I'm afraid I need to speak with them for a quick second alone." Trezie raised an eyebrow.

"Yes of course." The three walked to the next room leaving a infuriated Quatre.

"Ok here goes! You both need to stop treating me like a porcelain doll. I may not be able to fight with my fist or beat someone to a bloody pulp but I can take care of myself. Don't forget I'm a telepath. I've lived as a slave before as we all have at one time. So listen to me when I say there not going to do anything we don't want. They've been very kind to us. Treat them the same way till they do something that we don't like. Please if you can't do it for yourselves or for them then do it for me. I'm sick of you two and your constant growling." Wufei and Duo looked ashamed.

"We just want to make. . . . ." Quatre held up his hands.

"No excuses!!! Sooner or later we'll leave or they'll send up packing. Lets just enjoy the steady meals and warm beds till its time." Duo reached out and pulled Quatre into his arms. Quatre rested his head on Duo's shoulder he reached out one hand and wrapped it around Wufei pulling him closer to them.

"It will be us three again soon enough. We should be lucky we got to stay together." Wufei nodded at Quatre's words leaning down and kissing him then Duo on the check.

"Come on, lets go before they come calling." Wufei took them by the hand and led them to the other room, where lunch was laid out.

When Quatre, Duo and Wufei entered the dinning hall they found Heero, Trezia and Trowa already seated. "Please forgive us for how long we took." Quatre gave a short bow followed closely behind by Wufei, Duo nodded his head.

"Its fine. Please sit down, I thought we might be able to talk a bit. Get to know each other!" Trezie motioned and they all took their seats. "Quatre have you lived your whole life on the street?" Trezie asked. He figured Quatre would be the easiest to get talking, and once the other two saw Quatre was alright they might open up as well.

"No, I was born a slave. I lived in one house till I was five. Lived on the street for a year then another house till I was ten. I've been running with Duo and Wufei ever since." Trezie nodded and turned to Wufei.

"And you?"

"I was born a slave and lived with the same family till I was twelve and they died of a plague." Trezie gave his sympathy witch Wufei nodded to.

"And you Duo?" Duo smiled a devilish smile, that spoke of a very playful/sexy boy.

"I've lived in over ten homes since I was three. I was born free." Duo smiled at Heero.

"And what happen at these homes?" Heero asked softly.

"Duo's eyes darkened at the memories and Quatre quickly changed the topic.

"What do you do Trowa? I mean . . . . . most umm . . . . . . Angles? Work for the prince right?" Trowa nodded.

"I'm a general. I'm only called out when we have a war." Quatre nodded, a sad look cross his face.

"Why the sadness Quatre?" Trezie asked sensing Quatre's feelings, Trowa looked at him intently.

"Well, its kind of sad. You only being needed in times of war. Your lives must be very violent. I don't think I could live like that." Wufei nodded and Duo smiled.

"That's Q all ways looking at the sad points. Did you ever think about how much free time they have? Or that they get paid with out having to do anything!" Quatre shook his head, laying it down on his folded arms.

"Quatre?" Quatre lifted his head up and gave Duo a smile.

"I find when your in these moods its best to just agree with you and not push the subject." Duo's jaw dropped making Heero and Wufei snort. Trezie gave a amused smile and Trowa just smiled. Quatre yawned, then covered his mouth with a slight blush.

"Forgive me, I'm afraid I'm a lot more tired then I thought." Trowa nodded.

"Forgive us, today has been a busy day. Of course you should get to bed early." Trowa stood.

"I'll show you to your room." Trowa stopped. "Would you like to sleep together? I understand you might need a more friendly environment." Quatre smiled.

"Thank you, that's very kind." Quatre looked to Duo and Wufei. Duo got up and leaned over and kissed Heero on the cheek. Heero looked at Duo shook in his eyes.

"Night Hee-Chan!" Quatre sighed, Duo was taking the whole -be nice to everyone- a lot farther then he thought. Wufei bowed towards Trezie and followed Duo out the door. Quatre gave a quick smile a slight bow to Heero and Trezie then walked with Trowa by his side towards their room.

"Thank you." Quatre stood outside his room, Trowa stood in front of him, and Wufei and Duo were all ready inside.

"Your welcome but we really didn't do anything." Quatre smiled.

"You know what I mean, you were in my mind and I can still feel that connection. You know what we've been through or at least me and I have had the least out or the three. You have been patient with us, I'm not saying any of you will get us in bed but thank you for at least not pressuring us." Trowa smiled.

"We don't want to see you hurt, or dead. Trezie and Heero agree with me in that fact. We want you in both body and soul, I know I'll wait and I can promise you that the others will to. Plus we've disused the fact about if anyone of us was to hurt any of you, we would have to kill you all because of the threat you would kill us." Quatre nodded smiling.

Quatre stood up on his tip toes and brushed his lips a crossed Trowa's.

"Yes, well good night." Quatre turned around and walked into his room. Leaving a very speechless Trowa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Scean change**

"So what do you think?" Trezie asked breaking the silence. None of the three were big talkers but they needed to talk now. They had decisions to make.

"He's all ready opening up to me. I think he will be first to fall but I'm afraid he will fall hard." Trowa answered. 'Or I will fall hard for him' Trowa thought. Being in each, other's mind had probably melted years off of what would have been a lengthy courtship. Trowa knew that that was the only reason the blonde was all ready willing to be so close to him. They knew each other's minds.

"Yes, the braided bake seems to be a natural flirt though I don't think I mind it." Heero let a small smile spread a crossed his face showing his fangs slightly.

"Yes, and Wufei. . . . "Trezie stopped. "He will never come to me. I'll have to show him I trust and honor him before anything happens." Trowa nodded.

"That's what worries me. These are like no slaves we have ever had. Or I would think that anyone has ever had. If we wish to keep them, they will demand a commitment from us all." Trowa looked up at the others. "It will be unbearable if they leave us." Trowa stopped and knew they were all thinking the same thing and he did not have to continue but he did any way. "Before they leave, they'll claim apart of are heats." Trowa looked at Trezie.

"More then that they will have part of are souls." Trezie looked at Heero. "They may even be able to heal them." Heero nodded.

"How are we going to do this then?" Heero asked.

"Force is surely out of the question. I wouldn't be surprised if we woke up one morning to find all three are gone. Or worse not waking up at all." Trezie stated giving Heero a glance. They were all reminded of what Duo had told them earlier of his past.

"If you think about it, every morning we wake to see them must mean we are doing something right." Trowa spoke up. "I do not think they would have any fear in informing us if we were doing something wrong."

"Then we'll work slowly. Earn there trust then there love. We'll have to make it so they won't want to leave." Trezie smiled. "Make it so they depend on us, but know that we are depending on them."

Trowa nodded at his words, "We'll have to get them to come to us. And while I hate to use it, I believe that my Quatre will be the key for the both of you. If I can soliddate his trust in me, he will sway the others to consider you."

Trezie snorted, "Its surprising how much hold the little one has with the others."

"I would love to know what creature inheritance he possesses; there must be something that allows his such. . . ."

"Ability to comfort." Trowa finished for Heero.

"Do you worry about the exams coming up?" Trezie asked.

"The exams are not something we should worry about right now. Its there trust, we'll never figure out there past, if we can't get them to trust us enough to talk to us." Heero continued.

"Well if we're done for the night, then I will see you both tomorrow. Goodnight, gentlemen." Trezie stood and moved towards the doorway.

"Good-night!" Trowa got up and nodded at Heero. "We are going to have very eventful lives for a while I think."

The two-left Heero alone contemplating to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

When Wufei awoke he was not surprised to see the other two contently asleep snuggled closely next to each other. Reaching forward Wufei grazed his fingers first through Quatres then Duos hair before shaking himself and prociding to slid out of bed. Thinking of what to do now that he was fully awake Wufei went in search of somewhere to work out. He could only hope there were not any traps or what not around the house, he also hoped that neither Heero whose house they were in nor Trezie would be terribly upset that he left the room to practice. Ingrained programming from his previous masters told him this was probably a punishable idea, but Wufei was no longer a docile slave. He would do what he wished as take what came due to his actions.

Walking only a few halls down Wufei found a small empty room. The room was a twelve by twelve box. The room was fairly empty with only a couple chairs and a desk that could easily be moved out of the way so he would not damage them. The thick layer of dust on everything proved Wufeis thoughts that the room was little used and it would not be any big deal that he was here.

Choosing to leave the door open, so as to prove he was neither hiding his presence and to be able to hear if anyone was coming. The last thing he needed was for Duo and Quatre to freak because they called for him and he didn't answer due to a closed door.

As Wufei started his daily exercises he lossed himself to memories of the old days, where things seemed so much easier and definltly less complicated..

**Scene change**

Trezie walked down the hall. It was still quite early in the morning but Trezie was on his way to see if either of the three were up and if they wanted breakfast. He was just coming to the door where Trowel had put there charges when his sensitive hearing caught the sound of rapid movement. Following the noise he came upon an open door were the short Chinese man was slowly practicing. Trezies eyes were glued to the boy's body. Wearing only a pair of louse fitting white pants, that had been given to him by Heero, and were probably the only louse, white thing the messy haired boy own, Trezie was able to happily see another glimpse of the well-formed body of the smaller boy.

Wufei did a spinning kick bringing him to look at the doorway. He was surprised to see Trezie there, and if he hadn't been so used to Duo jumping at him he probably would have missed a step in his practice but as it was Wufei continued his excises pretending the other man wasn't there, determined to not let the searing eyes of the older man cause him any distraction. However, for many moments he could not help but worry that the older and obviously stronger man was mad about his practicing. Wufei did not think he could give up his morning practices.

Trezie stood there a couple more minutes to admire the golden-skinned god before stepping forward. Shrugging off the heavy trench coat he had been wearing to keep his wings dry in the light morning rain, Trezie unbuttoned the dark purple shirt, folding it to and laying it beside the coat on a table. Moving over towards Wufei, Trezie stood there asking silent permission to practice with him. When Wufei through a slow but deliberate kick in his direction he took that as a yes and quickly became part of Wufei's excesses. They began a dance, a dance of kicks, punches and blocks, one that proved Tricia's idea that this boy was quite and completely dangerous.

**Scene change**

Quatre rose only a short time after Wufei. He had been in a half-sleep since Wufei left but only now decided to get up. Going the opposite way Wufei had gone; Quatre went in search of the bathroom. Finding it rather quickly Quatre stepped into the steamy room and quietly undressed, not seeing, nor noticing in his sleep-clogged brain the green eyes that watched him.

"Quatre?!" Quatre turned around a blush forming over his face as he looked upon the unibanged boy soaking in a warm bath.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize anyone was in here. I guess if I had been more awake, I would have noticed. I'm so sorry." Quatre babbled as he slowly backed up determined to get out of the room as quickly as he could. He had hoped to take advantage of the ready water, the night before had been his first real bath in quite a while.

"Its fine, the bath could hold thirty people comfortable. I'm sure two won't be a problem." Quatre smiled shyly at the other boy. Standing motionless for many moments Quatre let his mind open up and move out.

Trowa, who could feel the slight pressure on his mind, the same pressure he had come to realize was Quatre, let his mind open and the small blonde's essence to wash over him feeling him out, seeing what he was. "Do I pass your test?" Quatre blushed as he pulled his mind away. He knew he should trust the boy, they had touched each other's mind, become one in a way that none would be able to. But too much pain and betrayal had left more then mere scars on his body.

But with a determined set, his jaw Quatre nodded slightly and slid into the warm water. He slowly but surly made his way towards Trowa who beckoned towards him. When close enough Quatre let his eyes wonder towards the beauty that were Trowa's wing.

"May I?" Trowa nodded but watched carefully as Quatre slowly moved out a single had and ran it across the black wings.

It took a lot for Trowa not to moan under Quatre's gentle hands, he could not help the glazed look that was forcing it way across his face. "Angles wings are said to be more sensitive then any part of a human body. Ten times more sensitive then anything I've ever felt." Quatre stated, his fingers still ghosting over each feather, softly but surly making his way towards Trowa's back.

"It's true, especially the. . . ." Trowa let out a loud moan as Quatre brushed the tips of his fingers over the thin piece of skin connecting the wings to Trowa's back. Quatre could not help the giggle that was released from his body, nor could he help the return answer of his body to the angles moan. He had never really made anyone besides Wufei and Duo moan like that, or at least because he had wanted to. Nor had his body ever reacted like this, not even with Duo and Wufei. Quatre could not help but liking the sound of Trowa's moans and softly ran his fingers down the obviously sensitive area again. Trowa who was fighting his primal instinct to take the boy who was causing him such pleasure but such torture could not help himself when he quickly turned around and brought the blonde into his lap. Quatre who at the sudden change in places had opened his mind ready to call Duo or Wufei to him, was blasted into stunned silence by the pure intense want and need. Quatre knew some where in the back of his mind he should be fighting this, this total domination by the other boy but the angles sense were completely wrapping themselves around his own and at some point Quatre lost where he began and where Trowa ended.

**Scene change**

Duo rolled over in a half-dazed sleep to cuddle closer to Wufei but found no body when he moved over. Grumbling Duo rolled over hoping to find Quatre who would do just as well for a snuggle toy but also found him missing. Duo let a low very irritated growl low louse and sat up in bed. Looking around and finding no one in sight Duo jumped out of bed determined to find Quatre and Wufei and drag them back to bed if he had to. He was furious at the two for leaving him to awaken so early alone. He hated it, and they both new it. Though he assumed Wufei was off practicing and Quatre was probably bathing. So setting off towards the bathrooms Duo hoped to catch Quatre and talk him into helping to get Wufei out of whatever training room he had found and back to bed. He was about half way towards the bathroom they had used when they first got here when the smell of something burning caught his nose. Duo who wasn't a terrible cook but not the greatest either lifted his head trying to track down the smell. Following down the hall, passed the bathroom he came to a slightly opened door.

"Well. . . .What. . . .The?" Opening the door Duo found Heero in the middle of a disaster area. It looked as if the boy had gotten into a fight with the kitchen, and by the look of Heero, the kitchen had won.

"What are you doing?" Heero turned around. A faint blush falling across his face before he growled. Duo figured he would not get an answer but by the look of it Heero had been trying to make them breakfast. Thinking it somewhat cute, that Heero was trying to do something so . . . So . . . Homey Duo could not help but smile.

"Heero let me help. I'm not as good as Quatre but I can do simple things." Walking over Duo began to clean up the mess Heero had made. Giving Heero small jobs to help. 45 minutes later the kitchen was half way restored and a nice breakfast was set out.

"You're very good at this." Duo laughed.

"Yeah, your own personal Susie Home-Baker." Heero snorted while Duo laughed at his own joke. "You pick up a few skills when you live most your life on the streets alone. You learn quick or your dead." Heero nodded he was old enough to remember when humans had ruled. He remembers how he had to learn fast or die.

"Yeah I remember!" Duo looked at Heero seriously weighing him, and when Heero thought that he would not be able to carry the weight of his eyes much longer he smiled.

"We should get everyone together, or breakfast will get cold." Heero nodded.

"Do you know were your friends are?" Duo shook his head.

"They were gone when I woke up. I was actually looking for them before I ran into you." Duo smiled a little. "Though I didn't mind the distraction." Heero looked over at Duo his eyes wide. But only received a smile from the longhaired boy.

"We should split up, you can go that way and I'll go the other." Duo nodded and walked the way pointed out to him but not before making sure to get a nice glimpse of Heero's butt.


End file.
